The first time I saw you
by raining nights
Summary: Thrill pair mainly. Ryoma transfers schools and meets this boy will he fall in love or be totally freaked about him. bleh sorry summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I'm going to be making it might not be updated to often since I have my other story as well. Oh yeah and sorry about not updating the other story in a while. I'll explain why in the next chapter of that story until that enjoy this.

Rating: M (always to be safe)

Warning: may be future yaoi, some violence I guess. Oh and also most likely the characters will be OOC I will try to make them like their normal selves sometimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was idly wandering the halls school schedule in hand. It was his first day in 11th grade at Seishun HS and he was absolutely bored.

"Hey you kid what are you doing?" A random teacher asked going up to Ryoma.

Said boy cocked his head to the side and pushed his glasses up slightly. "Looking for my classroom" he replied boredly raising up his schedule.

The teacher took the slip of paper and glanced over it. "Go to the second floor where all the second years are located and your classroom should be the last on the left side" he said giving the paper back to the golden eyed boy.

"Arigatou sensei" Ryoma replied placing the schedule in his black pants pocket and headed for the stairs.

Sure enough on the second floor at the very end of the hall on the left side was Ryoma's classroom. Sliding the door open Ryoma entered quietly closing the door behind him.

"And who might you be?" The teacher questioned looking at Ryoma directly in the eye.

"Echizen Ryoma" The boy replied.

"Ah! You're the new student please take your seat next to Kikumaru Eiji" he said pointing to a red haired boy with a bandage on his right cheek.

Ryoma nodded slightly and went down the row whispering was heard all over the class as he took his seat in the back by the window.

"Mr. Sonozaki why do we have to get a new student this school packed with to many freaks already" a random guy spoke up earning laughter from most of the class.

Ryoma instantly rested his head on his arms glancing out the window ignoring what was going on in class. It was exactly the same just like all his old schools and he really could care less about it.

"Hush now! Abarai you will have two hours detention after school" Mr. Sonozaki said in a strict voice before going back to writing on the chalkboard.

The brown haired boy just scoffed and glared back at Ryoma as if it was his fault that he had gotten detention.

"Nya….o'chibi don't pay attention to him he's always like that" Kikumaru said looking at the boy.

"Are you talking to me?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow before directing his gaze back out of the window.

**Time skip end of second class (bleh…I'm lazy so sue me XP)**

When the bell rang signaling the end of second period Ryoma got up picking up his black and gray messenger bag.

Once in the crowded halls Ryoma was pushed aside into the nearest wall "Watch were your going next time gaki!" Abarai yelled before heading down the stairs.

"Oi! Echizen are you alright?" A dark haired man asked helping Ryoma up.

"Who are you?" Ryoma questioned gazing over the three boys.

"Gomen, gomen. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi and my two friends are Kaidoh Kaoru and Kikumaru Eiji" Momo replied.

"Thanks for helping" Ryoma muttered before taking off in the direction of the stairs.

"Oi! Don't you want to join us for lunch? You can meet all are other friends" Kikumaru said.

"No thanks I'd rather be alone I have no time to make friends all they do is betray you and make you suffer in the worst possible way" Ryoma said in a dark voice golden eyes mere slits.

All the other boys shrunk back practically blue in the face with fear 'a simple no would have been alright' they all thought as they saw the boy disappear downstairs.

Ryoma opened the door to the old AVI room no one used anymore and sat at a seat by the window. Putting his messenger bag on the table he opened it and took out his laptop. He adjusted his glasses as the loading screen showed up.

Once online Ryoma signed into his webpage to see if he got any comments on his poems or song lyrics, seeing only one he scanned over it and sighed. Reaching into bag once again he grabbed his bento and started eating it slowly as he opened up his word pad.

"Might as well write some more since there's nothing else to do" he said boredly beginning to type.

Fuji was casually wandering the school halls his favorite book and bento in hand. He was smiling his usual smile as he opened the door to his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone. Only this time he was surprised to see a dark haired boy sitting in the seat he usually sat it.

Ryoma hadn't noticed anyone coming into the room as he was busy still writing the rest of his poem and trying to finish up that one song he had started.

Fuji's opened his blue eyes and scanned the features of Ryoma 'looks like he hasn't noticed me yet' he thought placing another smile on his face as he walked and took the seat in front of Ryoma.

Placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands, Fuji closed his eyes and smirked a little. "Saa….what are you writing about?" he asked.

Ryoma's head snapped up so fast that his glasses fell off onto the floor 'shit! Now I can't see' he thought getting on his hands and knees and searching for his glasses.

Red instantly stained his cheeks as he felt a hand under his, quickly he retracted his hand and was about to get up when his glasses were placed on him and a brunette haired boy came into view.

Fuji laughed slightly "you know you look way cuter without those glasses" he said smiling innocently.

Ryoma's face just about burst into flames as he got up and packed his stuff into his messenger bag, then walked as fast as he could out of the door heading for the main entrance to the school.

Fuji looked out the window seeing Ryoma leaving the school grounds. "Saa..it's not good to skip school, bad boys will have to be punished" Fuji said with a smirk.

"Ryoma-kun what are you doing home so early?" Nanako asked her cousin seeing him slip off his shoes by the door.

"I…uh"

"What don't tell me you got mobbed by a pack of girls already" Nanjiroh said while smirking at his son.

"Uresai oyaji" Ryoma muttered before going upstairs into his room.

Once inside Ryoma slumped against his door ever since he left the school all he thought about was that brunette haired boy.

"Mada mada dane Ryoma" he muttered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go the first chapter of my new story. Please tell if there are any errors. Do not flame this story I will just laugh at how you wasted your time and my time by writing it.


	2. detention with a sadist

Well here is the second chapter to this story please read and review and tell me what you think and give me ideas if you'd like to.

Warning: Language, some violence, boyxboy implications, future yaoi.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ryoma was standing in front of the mirror after taking a bath water dripping from the tips of his hair.

He sighed lowly and grabbed his toothbrush after squeezing some toothpaste on it he began to slowly brush his teeth.

"The school principle is going to probably kill me for skipping half the school day" he mumbled after rinsing his mouth out with water.

"Oi gaki! You ready yet your going to be late for school if you don't hurry" Nanjiroh said knocking on the bathroom door lightly.

"I'll leave in a bit" Ryoma replied grabbing his glasses off of the sink.

Quickly going down the stairs Ryoma grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"O'chibi! Wait up for us nya!" a very hyper-active Kikumaru yelled glomping onto the smaller boy.

"Eiji! Let go of him you could suffocate him like that" said a very worried looking boy.

"He's right Kikumaru-kun" Momoshiro agreed.

"Nya…" Kikumaru moaned slowly letting go of Ryoma.

"By the way that's Oishi Syuichiro he's a third year student" Momo said.

Ryoma just nodded and headed on ahead.

"Is he always like that?" Oishi asked.

"Nya…..he is, but I think it's just because he's lonely" Kikumaru replied.

"Who said I was lonely?" Ryoma asked in a hollow town looking back with one slitted golden eye.

All the other boys stepped back keeping their distance. Ryoma on the other hand kept up his pace.

"Oi Echizen! What happened to you yesterday you just suddenly disappeared after lunch" Momo asked catching up to the shorter boy.

Ryoma paid no attention to the older boy as he was contemplating what the principle would do to him. He was certain though that it would just involve him staying after school for at least an hour or so.

'I guess it won't be that bad' he thought shifting his bag over to his left shoulder.

"Isn't the Fuji-kun?" Oishi said looking ahead of Ryoma.

Kikumaru looked up in time to see Ryoma walk directly into Fuji's back.

Fuji immediately opened his eyes and looked back to see the boy from yesterday standing behind him.

"Well it's a good thing you found me" Fuji said while smiling. "It saves me time from having to find you" he said grabbing a hold of Ryoma's arm "come on the principle is waiting for you in his office."

Fuji leaned down a bit until he was an inch away from Ryoma's ear "and didn't I tell you, you look way cuter without those glasses" he whispered.

Ryoma's cheeks tinted pink a little before he ripped his arm away from Fuji's grasp. "I can go to the principle's office myself I do not need an escort."

The brunette haired boy smiled a little bit "actually I have to come with you whether you'd like me to or not the principle asked me to take you" Fuji replied happily.

**Principle's office**

"Nice of you to come Echizen-kun please take a seat" the principle said gesturing to one of the chairs. He looked over at Fuji "please wait outside" Fuji only nodded as he stepped outside the door.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about sir?" Ryoma asked nicely as he could.

"I heard from Fuji-kun that right after lunch period you left the school I know that you are new here but we do not tolerate skipping. But since you are new here you will only have detention after school today Fuji will be the one you will have to listen to" the principle said in a strict voice.

"Wait why am I going to have to listen to Fuji? Who is Fuji anyways?" Ryoma questioned raising one eyebrow.

"Fuji Syuusuke the boy who is currently waiting outside for you" the principle answered. "Now if you don't mind please take your leave so you can go to class."

Ryoma stood up and went out the door "it's about time you came out Ryoma I thought you were going to stay in there forever" Fuji said while smiling.

"How do you even know my name?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm part of the disciplinary committee I have to know everyone's name who enters this school" he replied.

"And why aren't the teachers in charge of detention?"

"They aren't the ones in charge of detention because they have so much to do during the day and when they go home they still have to grade all students' papers. So to make things easier the disciplinary committee was created to take care of all the troublemaking students like you."

Ryoma just scowled and walked away.

"Don't forget that I'll be waiting for you in your last class so don't try to escape" Fuji called out to him as he to left to go to class.

**Lunch time**

Ryoma gathered his bag and was about to head out of the classroom when Kikukumaru and Momo suddenly grabbed a hold of both of his arms and dragged him in the direction of the school's front yard.

"Let go of me" he said in a solid voice not bothering to struggle.

Kikumaru shook his head stubbornly "sorry o'chibi your eating with us and our friends today no matter what" he replied.

Ryoma looked over at Momo "let me go" he practically hissed narrowing his golden eyes so much that it almost looked like his eyes were completely white.

Momo gulped inwardly as he broke out in a nervous sweat "sorry Echizen no can do" he muttered quickly turning his gaze to the front.

Once outside Momo and Kikumaru set Ryoma down beside the tree getting many questioning glances from there friends that were already there.

"May I ask why you dragged this boy here?" a boy with golden brown hair and glasses asked.

"This is Echizen Ryoma he transferred here yesterday so we thought he could use some new friends" Momo said with a gigantic grin placed on his face.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu" the boy with glasses said.

"Inui Sadaharu" another boy with glasses said.

"Kawamaru Takashi nice to meet you" a tall brown haired boy said.

"And you already know everyone else" Kikumaru said taking his seat by Oishi.

"Nice to see you again Ryoma-kun" Fuji said before scooting closer to Ryoma.

Ryoma said nothing as he grabbed his bento from his messenger bag and slowly started to eat. It looked like he wouldn't be able to write as long as his so called 'new friends' would be around him more often.

**After school**

"Who would have thought we would have our last class together" Fuji said while smiling.

Ryoma cursed himself for having to take third year English it was bad enough just looking at Fuji but now he had to have a class with the older boy.

"Where are you going Ryoma-kun?" Fuji said while grabbing a hold of his arm. "You still have detention after school with me."

The golden eyed boy did nothing but let himself be led in the direction of the old AVI room. Once inside Fuji closed and locked the door also putting down the little screen so no one would look in.

"It's so know one will disturb you while your working on your homework" he explained taking a seat by Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't say nothing just took out his textbook for math and couple of sheets of paper and started working. About twenty minutes later he was done with all his work and got up getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Fuji questioned grabbing a hold of Ryoma's shoulder and forcing him back down into his seat.

Ryoma was caught off guard as he was forced back down and met blue narrowed eyes. "I'm already done with my work I don't need to stay here any longer" he said narrowing his own eyes at the brunette.

In an instant Fuji had Ryoma pinned to the table "bad boys will be punished" he breathed out before covering Ryoma's mouth with his own.

Ryoma struggled against Fuji as best he could ad falling to the floor none to gracefully "what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked angrily wiping at his mouth.

Fuji smirked as he stepped towards the boy watching as the other backed up every time he took a step. "I'm punishing a very, very bad boy" he replied in husky tone.

Ryoma's eyes would have widened in fear if he didn't have any pride unfortunately for him he was all about pride. "Is this some kind of sick joke of yours?" he asked getting up.

When his back hit the door Ryoma moved his hand to search for the door knob behind him. Fuji was faster though and pinned him to the door.

"You really thought I'd let you out so easily" Fuji whispered in his ear.

Ryoma didn't know what else to do as he forced his leg up hitting Fuji directly in the groin as the other boy fell to the ground in pain Ryoma raced to get his bag and then quickly ran out of the room.

"Ryoma how was school today?" Rinko asked her son.

"It was fine" if you count being molested by my sempai fine he replied heading upstairs into his room.

"Stupid Fuji" he muttered under his breathe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter please enjoy. And please remember school starts tomorrow for me so I won't be able to update all the time.


End file.
